


Toadette's Farting Space

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Toadette's Farting Space

Toadette was farting around at the Comet Observatory, fanning the air she was stinking up the hub space with her smelly flatulence, being surprised at how much gas she had, her pooped tan jeans having a big brown stain on it from her constant wind breaking. The Toad Brigade were quite surprised at how flatulent Toadette could be, not being used to this as their captain was.

"My... golly I'm so sorry, everyone... you all know how much I love burritos..." Toadette apoligized with a smile as she was blushing, trying to cup her bassy farts by having her other hand over her farting big butt as she obviously couldn't hold them back, her poop filled pants puffing up from the deep pitched explosions..

"Goodness... I didn't think Archivist Toadette could be so prelevant in her farts!" Mail Toad exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah... they really stink." A Toad commented as he was fanning the air from getting the sense of Toadette's stinky flatulence.


End file.
